ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spyro and Friends Meets The Transformers and the Dark of The Moon(Fanfiction Wiki).
Spyro and Friends meets Transformers Dark of the Moon is the Third Spyro and Friends/Transformers film series that will be on Fanfiction wiki. This is the Third Spyro and Friends Moisode for the Title: The Search for Lewis's Father. Plot: Since after the events of Spyro and Friends in Revenge of the Fallen Now Transformers Dark of the Moon the third Spyro and Friends/Transformers crossover takes place in which were the Shell Lougers and their guests and the autobots are trying to end the war When they revive Sentinel he betrays the Shell Lougers, OPtimus and the Autobots, Guest Friends and others Sentinel, and Evil John Horton and his Villain Leaugers Killing Ironhide, Rue(John's Stepcousin), and Wall-E with Sentinel's Cosmic Rust Gun and attacking the NEST BASE and Retreving the Pillars and Injuring the Shell Louge Squad John and the Shell Louge Squad and the Rest Realizes that Sentinel is part of the Villain Leauge and Evil John Horton bringing an entire army of Decepticons, Villain Leaugers and his Brotherhood the Dark Spawns and their leader Malefor now trying to destory the world will The Shell Lougers and their Guest Friends, Will The autobots and Optimus stop Them or Will Sentinel, Evil John Horton and the Armada of his Army of Villains take over the world and have Evil John Horton as King? When Lewis finds out that He dosen't trust Sentinel Prime he must put a stop to Sentinel Prime and tell him where his father Prince Eric is. Main Heroes: Sam Witwicky, Carly, Lennox, Epps, Nest Team, Simmons, Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet(TF),Sideswipe, Wheelie, Brains, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, Wheeljack, Mirage. Main Villains: Dylan Gould, Jerry Wang, Sentinel Prime, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Igor, Laserbeak, Barricade, Crowbar, Crankcase, Hatchet, Sideways-Look a Like, 2 Brawl-Look a Likes, Bonecrusher Look- a Like Long Haul-Look a Like, Scrapper-Look a Like, The Doctor's (Microscopes), Decepticon Protoforms, Driller, Hatchlings, Watch-Con, Superfund Decepticon, Garbage Truck Decepticon, Police Car Decepticon, Pick Up Truck Decepticon, Devcon. Shell Louge Squad: Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, Squidward, Sandy, Krabs, Gary, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, John Horton and Friends,Alex and Friends, Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, Po, Shifu, Furious Five, Shen, Boss Wolf, Shen's Minions, Soothsayer, Iago, Icky, Sir Hiss, Lewis(Meet The Robinsons) Max(POM), Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Sam and Max, Lola Bola, Ed the Otter, Dodo, Tweedles, White Rabbit, Bill The Lizard, March Hare, Mad Hatter, The Monsters, Thundara, Lucky Jack, Devon and Cornwall, Batty Koda, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Wilbur Robinson, Tulio, Miguel, Phil(Hercules), Dodger, Tito, Einstein, Rita, Francis, Nutsy and Trigger, Disney Merlin, Archemides, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon and Lafayette, The Thief(Arabian Knight 1995), Raith and Eddy, Jaller, Matoro, Kongu, Hewkii, Hahli, Nuparu, Chi Fu, Shrek, Donkey, Puss In Boots. Guest Stars: Tintin, Snowy, Haddock, Sabrina and Salem(Animated Series and Secret Life), Rayman and Globox, Sean Anderson and Gang, Cody Maverick, Thompson and Thompson, Chicken Joe, Peeta, Katniss,Entire Nicktoons Gang, Rue, Gale, Nala and the Rest of the Jungle Crew, Kairi, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Jasmine, Belle, Alice, Ariel, Melody, Eric, Triton, Flounder, Tip and Dash, Whole Fantasy Adventure Team(Including the Cubs and not Gantu), RJ and Gang, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakey, Disney Channel Cast and Animated Characters, Jimmy Cricket, The Vultures, Zazu, Zuba, Florrie, Leonette, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Basil, Dawson, Kayley, Taran and the Gang, Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Friends, Rodney Copperbottom and Friends, Wall-E and Friends, Flik and Gang, Ed Edd and Eddy and Atlantian Alliance, Jak and Daxter and Team Precourser Protectors, The Avengers(Iron Man, Hulk, Thor,Spider-Man Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Nick Fury, Daredevil, Wolverine, Storm),High Council, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Mowgli, Shanti, Rajan Hiccup's Adventures Crew(BrerMeerkat). Villain Leage: Evil John Horton, Kevon, Cameron, Davone, Kamryn Turner, Eli Akerib(Evil),Azimuth, Mirage(Aladdin), Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Myotismon, Etemon, Kuagawmon, Shellmon, Hopper, Scar, Zira, Nuka, Ratigan, Fagin the Dark Spawn Bird, Darla Dimple, Yzma, Facilier, Shere Khan, Queen of Hearts, Frollo, Tzekel Kan, Mack Salmon, Ruber, Bladebeak, Ruber's Griffin, Max(Cats Don't Dance), Gaston, Audrey II, Gallxahar, Scroop, Makunga, Tai Lung, Roukke, Helga, Roukke'S commandos, Frog Hunters, Rothbart, Gantu, Heath Lynx, Abis Mal, Gaspar, Gaspar's Minions, Alameda Slim, Arthur and Cecil, Prince John and Chroets, Plankton, Dennis(Spongebob Movie), Dil (Land Before Time), Sakharine, Lady Tremaine, Oogie Boogie, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Queen Elizabeth(Pirates Band of Misfits), Gladys, Dwayne, Marv and Harry, Mozenrath, Davy Jones and Crew, Cruella Devill, Drake, Carnege, Venom, Loki, Fat Cat, Mcleah, Lotso,Chanel Dubois(Europe's Most Wanted), Ronno, Radcliffe, Randall Boggs, Nigel(Rio), Mother Gothel, Stabbington Bros, Rattlesnake Jake, Tighten, Vector. New Villain Leagers: Grimhilde, President Snow, Kankers, Monstars, AUTO, Piraka(Bionicle Heroes)(Zaktan, Vezok, Hakann, Rediak, Thok, Avak, Vezon,) Calico, Waternoose, Madam Mim, Begale Boys, Kron, Julius(Runaway Brain), Balthazar(Rango), Mayor(Rango), Angelique(Rango), Disney Channel Villains, Nickelodeon Villains, Scar Snout, Thanos, Nasira, Tex Richman, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Carface, Killer, Syndrome, Krahalahome, Sarsouch, Screweyes, Kazar and the Wildebeests, Forte, Rasputin, Thrax, Sabor, Saluk and the Forty Thieves, Hydra(Disney Hercules), Titans(Disney Hercules)(Fire Titan, Ice Titan, Rock Titan, Torando Titan) Cyclops(Disney Hercules)(all part of the Dark Spawn Lords,), Julius(Runaway Brain), Fenghuang, Sevarius, Joker and Harley Quinn, Hunter of the Dark(Dark Spawn Heartless). Note 1: This is the third film to Not Feature Skids, Mudflap, Jolt, Arcee and Her Sisters, Jetfire, Ultra Magnus and Prowl and the other autobots due to michael bay not having Skids and Mudflap, Jolt, Prowl, and Ultra Magnus in it. Michael Bay has stated that He does not like Skids and Mudflap and Jolt in the film series. Note 2:During the scene in which Ironhide and Sideswipe return to the nest base John Horton and Bumblebee was supposed to be killed by Azimuth and Sentinel who betrays the Shell Lougers, Autobots and others but Ratchet, Rue, Clank, Ironhide and Wall-E get Killed and died instead but Ratchet, Clank and Wall-E are Revived back during the battle of Chicago but not Ironhide and Rue due to them being Rusted and Killed.Ironhide is Rusted by Sentinel, Marvel kills Rue, Auto Disables Wall-E, Azimuth kills Ratchet, and Clank is bombed. Note 3: Jaller, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu, Matoro, Hahli join the shell louge squad after the Spyro/Transformers Live action Saga. Since they arrived to earth in the fanfiction version they will join the shell louge squad. Optimus Prime and all Autobots from Different Incarnations, Sean Anderson, Hank, Kaillini, Alexander Anderson, Gabato, Tintin, Snowy, Haddock, Thompson and Thompson, Pirate Captain and Crew, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, Entire Nicktoons Gang, Sabrina and Salem(Animated/Secret Life), Rayman and Globox, Chicken Joe and Cody Maverick will still join the shell louge squad at the epilouge of spyro and Friends meets sinband legend of the seven seas. Note 4: Lewis has an important role in the Film in which he tells Sentinel where his father Prince Eric is but when Sentinel Reveals his identity to him Lewis realizes that Sentinel dosen't trust him and don't know where he is.